


13 Days of Halloween, Day 2 : Bones

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), During Canon, Fanart, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: My addition to Racket's 13 Days of Halloween. The prompt was "Bones."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	13 Days of Halloween, Day 2 : Bones

**DAY 2 : BONES**

He lay lost in thought in a lazy sprawl on the floor of his flat, the last dim light spilling in and onto the variegated landscape of his chest. Scales slowly coalesced into being on his limbs. His irises lost their shape and bled yellow through the white sclera. He felt the raw scrape of harsh words burning under his skin. It had nothing of the caliber of the outright rows of centuries past, but even so, the angel's words had struck with white-hot precision. _"There seems to be this great sense of love,"_ he had said. _"I can't put it any better than that. Especially not to_ you." The implications of this statement had only occurred to him hours later, when the angel had parted from him, unexpectedly cold and aloof, the door of the Bentley slamming abruptly like a slap across the face. 

_Oh, I can love, you bastard,_ he thought, reaching out to pluck a cigarette from the ether. _It may have been strictly business between us for the past eleven years, and everything is falling apart around us, but if you think that I'm invested more deeply in anything other than the last little spark of love left in my black heart, you really haven't been paying attention._

He ran a hand over his ribcage, examining the structure of his bones as he had for eons, trying not to think of the cadence of an angelic voice, or the imagined relief of angelic touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on [Tumblr](https://scrapbramble.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
